A monkey's baby
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: 1 week after being back in Storybrook, Emma is sick and realize that she's late. Is she really pregnant with Walsh's baby? Can she keep it? Will she love it? Follow her thoughts as she figures out the truth and makes important decisions. Mentions of Walsh but he isn't present. Zelena present. Alternate ending coming later.
1. Chapter 1

**_A monkey's baby_**

_Once Upon a Time_

_Emma/ Killian_

_Emma finds out that she might be pregnant from Walsh. My take on what her reaction could be. _

_A second part will come in which she'll decide if she keeps it or not and if she tells anyone else about it or not. _

_Starts the day after Neal's burial._

_Give me your opinion on what you want to see happening in the second part of the story!_

_Labelled as Complete because it can be considered over._

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

Emma had been back in Storybrook for a week.

One week to discover who they were up against, to find Neal, to lose him and to realize that the Wicked witch seemed to have vanished.

One week of doing her best to resist opening up too much to anyone. Not to her parents, who had left her behind a second time, or to Hook, who was always there for her and made it very hard not to open up and let him in her heart.

One week with the memory of Walsh turning into a flying monkey, showing her that once more, she had given her love and her trust to the wrong person.

If her memories and heart break weren't bad enough, Hook seemed rather happy to remind her every chance he got of her mistake, of the fact that she had almost married a fling monkey. She got why he did it of course, he was hurt that while she resisted him, she had fallen for someone else and since he could make fun of it, he did, but still. Her own mind was enough to remind her of her mistake and to use it to torture her.

Every night she would dream of Walsh, the way they met, his insistence to see her again, the ease with which he won her over... It was like every time she closed her eyes to get some rest, her mind analysed everything they did together to try and understand it, understand why shad had fallen, why she hadn't guessed there was something wrong with him when she usually had such a great instinct. She should have seen through his lies sooner but she didn't and now she was left with her guilt for falling for a minion of the new super villain that was trying to destroy her family...

For the past two mornings, Emma had woken up only to run to the bathroom and throw up. Throughout the entire day, smells would make her stomach turn, she would get dizzy sometimes...

She tried to convince herself that she was only throwing up because she was disgusted at herself for being in a relationship for over 8 months with a flying monkey but there was something else, like a truth trying to surface in her mind, a truth that she forced away.

Something to do with the date, with something that was missing that she refused to acknowledge, refusing to admit what was happening, hoping it would get away on its own.

"Are you feeling okay mom?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah... I probably ate something bad..." She waved it off, going to brush her teeth.

She tried to hide it from her son but she forgot how smart he was. Trying to hide this from him would be like trying to hide the sun or something.

"We ate the same thing and you've been sick for a few days now... Maybe you should go and see a doctor..." Henry suggested.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I feel better already." She smiled at him, trying her best to hide her true distress.

"Okay, if you say so... What are the plans for today anyway?" He asked her.

"Well, I have to go and look for the person who killed your father but I don't want to leave you alone... You had fun with Killian, right?" She asked him.

"Yes, he's cool and fun. I like spending time with him. But don't you need him?" Henry was curious, he had been under the impression that Killian was helping his mother, always by her side.

"What I need is to know that you're safe. I trust him for that." She replied.

"Well, I'll be happy to spend the day with him. He said he'd teach me how to win in a game of dice." Henry smiled.

"Good. Then get ready. He'll meet us for breakfast downstairs in a few minutes." She replied, knowing that it would take more distraction to make Henry forget that she had thrown up again.

As they walked down the stairs, Emma tried to ignore the growing smell of coffee that made her sick to her stomach. Deep down, she knew that she wasn't sick, it wasn't a virus that troubled her this much, not really. She was late but refused to even consider the obvious. She couldn't admit it. She'd rather learn that she had some incurable form of cancer rather than admit that maybe, just maybe, she was pregnant with Walsh's baby. With a monkey's baby... a monster's child.

.

After they ate breakfast, Emma left the dinner, knowing that Killian would keep her son safe, that she could trust him.

"Something bothering you mate?" Killian asked Henry after a few minutes of the boy frowning in the direction his mother left.

"Mom is hiding something from me..." He replied, turning to look at his mother's strange but fun friend.

"We talked about it yesterday mate, she's just trying to protect you."

"No, I know... I'm not talking about the work she came to do... It's something else." Henry shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, curious at how worried the young boy looked.

"She's been throwing up a lot lately... She brushed it off, saying that it was something she ate when I asked her about it but we eat here every meal and nobody else is sick..." Henry confessed.

"You think she's sick?" Killian asked him.

"Maybe... I just wished she's go to a doctor or tell me what's going on... She just pretends it's nothing and tells me she's fine... then she tries to distract me." Henry looked really worried and Killian decided to take matter into his own hands.

"I'll try and talk to her later if you want." Killian assured him.

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Aye. I don't want her to get too sick either." The pirate nodded and immediately, Henry relaxed.

It warmed Killian's heart to see how much Henry trusted him already. Maybe there was hope for him and Emma, if he could win over her son, maybe he could win over the mother as well.

.

When Killian and Henry ran into Snow later that morning, the pregnant woman told them that her husband was with Emma at the station and Killian offered to go and help them if she kept an eye on Henry. Of course the pregnant princess agreed and told him she'd take Henry with her to Gold's where she was planning on helping Belle sorting through some old books. Henry would be able to do his homework in his grandfather's office while they looked through magic books.

Killian left them and rushed to join Emma and David at the station where they were listing what they already knew about Zelena and what they didn't know about her, hoping to find something they could use. Regina was supposed to come and help them but she was too busy in her newly found love, Robin Hood.

"Killian, what are you doing here? Where's Henry?" Emma asked him.

"He's with your mother, she wanted to spend some time with him. I left them with Belle at the shop. I assure you he's safe." Killian replied.

"Oh, okay..." Emma nodded.

"Well, it's good that you're here. There was just a call. Doc swore he saw a flying monkey in his back yard and he thinks it's Bashful trying to get some help. I'll go and check it out. You can stay here and help Emma figure out what else we know about Zelena." David said before he left the station.

"How are you feeling Swan?" Killian asked her as soon as David left the station.

"I'm fine. Why?" She had a bad feeling about his question.

"Henry is worried about you... He told me you've been sick a lot lately... I told him I'd try to talk to you about going to see a doctor..."

"You sound like it's not what you're going to do..." She guessed.

"I'm not a 12 year old boy Swan... I see how you pale when certain smell come around you... Are you... Are you with child?" He asked her as tactfully as he could and she sat down, as if tired all of the sudden.

"I don't know... I've been trying to ignore the problem for a week now, hoping it'd go away on it's own... I can't be pregnant Killian... not now... Not with HIS child... Just the thought of it makes me sick..." Emma told him and in front of him, she left her walls down enough to cry.

Killian rushed to take her in his arms.

"Wouldn't it be better to know rather than torture yourself with a possibility? Wouldn't you rather be sure?" He asked her.

"What if it's positive? What if I really am pregnant? What do I do? I can't give up another child but would I be able to love the child of the man who used me and manipulated me to keep me away from my family?" She asked him.

"I have no idea, Love. What I do know is that you're not alone. And I think you need to know if you are pregnant. Back in our realms, I heard of plants women could take to get rid of an unwanted child... Maybe there are similar solutions in this realm..." He suggested.

"But wouldn't it make me evil?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Never. Swan... Emma, if deep down you feel like you won't be able to love this child, it might be best to get rid of it. But you need to be sure. Let me take you to the hospital. We'll have the doctor look at you..." He offered.

"No! Not here! I don't care about patient-doctor confidentiality, if I go in there, everyone will know... Word will spread like wildfire... I can't go in there... I... no... Not here." She exclaimed.

"Well, you can leave town without a monkey attacking you so you can always go to Boston, right?" He suggested.

"Will you come with me?" She asked him, her voice so small that Killian wouldn't have heard her if he hadn't been holding her.

"If you want me to come, I will."

"Thank you."

"What do we tell everyone else?" He asked her.

"I'll just call David and tell him I'm following a trail with you. We should be back in time for dinner. Nobody will know we even left town." She explained and he nodded.

.

They had been in the car for about 15 minutes when Emma asked Killian:

"You're not going to try and convince me to tell my parents what's going on?" She asked him.

"I'm sure you'll do what's right eventually Swan." He replied.

"You have so much faith in me... It's unsettling sometimes..." She confessed.

"I... I just want you to be happy, Swan. I'm not about to go around judging you, especially with the life I've lead. I'll be on your side, no matter what you decide to do." He told her.

"Because you love me?" She asked him, here eyes on the road.

"Aye. Because I love you." He smiled, knowing that the fact that she was even addressing the issue meant that she was starting to accept it.

The rest of the drive was silent, all that was heard was the radio.

When they arrived at the hospital, Emma guided Killian to the right section and she asked to see a doctor. She didn't have an appointment but managed to talk her way up the list and she ended up with only about 30 minutes to an hour left to wait before she could get confirmation of her fears.

As she sat in the waiting room with Killian by her side, Emma couldn't help but think of different possible scenarios.

If she was, indeed, pregnant with Walsh's child and she ended up deciding to keep it, would it be human or monkey? What if it was some sort of weird hybrid that could turn into a human and into a monkey whenever it wanted? Let's say this child was human and normal, what would she tell him or her when he or she asked about their father?

The truth?

_"Your father was a manipulative flying monkey minion of the wicked witch Zelena that made me fall in love with him and manipulated me because he wanted to prevent me from saving my family and defeating Zelena."_

What it they asked what happened to him? Would she just tell her child that she had to kill him? Was he even dead?

_"Oh, well, when I told you father I couldn't marry him, he turned into a flying monkey and tried to kill me so I hit him and threw him off a building. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke so I think he's dead but who knows? He might still be alive somewhere."_

Killian's good hand holding her shaking one reassured her. He was there for her. Out of all the things he could be doing, he decided to come with her to see a woman's doctor all the way to Boston just so she wasn't alone. He assured her he would support her, no matter what her decision was and she believed him.

"What if I'm pregnant and I keep it, will I be able to raise it on my own?" She whispered.

"You won't be alone Swan, you know that." He replied, squeezing her hand softly.

In the tone he used, she felt that he didn't only mean her parents and her friends, but also himself.

"I wanted to go back to New York after defeating Zelena... I wanted a normal life for Henry..."

"This child won't change that. Don't get me wrong, I think you going back to New York is just you running away because you're afraid of your parents and everyone leaving you again and I think it's a mistake, I think Storybrook is and always will be your home. But if you really want to go back to New York, you won't be alone either." he told her.

"My parents can't leave Storybrook." She whispered.

"I wasn't talking about them. I came back for you Swan. I'm not about to give up because you leave town. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you." He promised her and it brought tears to her eyes to feel his dedication to her.

"I... Thank you." Was all she could reply.

He understood her situation though and simply squeezed his hand once more. He could feel that she was close to opening up to him and to admit to herself that she loved him.

.

When the nurse called Emma, Killian was getting ready to stay behind and wait for her, not sure he was ready to see what he would see if he came along and willing to give the lady of his heart some privacy but Emma, feeling more insecure than ever, kept his hand in hers and pulled him with her. When the doctor assumed he was the father, Emma didn't deny it and let her think it. Killian played along, his only desire to please Emma and help her through this difficult time.

The appointment lasted half an hour and the sonogram revealed what Emma feared most: she was, indeed, pregnant.

They left the hospital in silence, it was as if Emma was grieving the loss of something.

Seeing her like this, Killian felt bad and wished he could do something to ease her pain but there wasn't much he could do. He couldn't even drive her car for her.

"Swan... Whatever you decide, I'm here, you know that right?" He asked her.

"I do... Thank you Killian." She smiled before she started her car and drove it back to Storybrook.

"Will you tell your parents?" he asked her as they saw the "_Welcome to Storybrook_" sign.

"I don't know... I... I'm..." She was looking for the right words.

"You're lost." He finished for her.

"I am... I really don't know what to do... According to the doctor, I'm already 12 weeks along... Soon it'll be too late for a legal procedure..." Emma whispered, as if afraid of being overheard by someone outside the moving car.

"There will always be a solution Swan. I can ask Smee to look into it if you want. He knows his way around." He offered.

"Smee? Will he keep the secret?" She asked him.

"He will if I'm the one asking it of him. He can be very loyal. I trust him." Killian nodded.

"I... I heard of a pill... RU 486... It's supposed to interrupt a pregnancy but I might have to go through a doctor to get it... I suppose having several options is always a good thing... I'm not saying I'll get rid of it but... I don't know if I'll be able to love it, given who its father is..." She replied.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Smee as soon as we arrive. He'll be discreet and efficient."

"Thank you Killian... and thank you for coming with me today." She smiled.

"Anytime." He replied but deep down, he hoped that the next time he'd go with Emma to see a woman's doctor, it would be for his own child.

"We'll tell David that the trail we followed lead nowhere. Hopefully he won't ask too many questions." She said and he nodded.

"What about your boy, what will you tell him?" Killian asked her.

"I... I guess I have to tell him about this... It's just that... He doesn't know about Walsh being a flying monkey working for Zelena... He won't understand why I'm afraid I'll never love this child..."

"You can always tell him that you said _no_ to Walsh because you found out he knew Neal was in trouble in Storybook and he knew that I was coming to ask for you help, that he was working with Zelena to keep you away, that he never loved you and was lying to you all along. That would work, right?" he suggested.

"I think so... yes." She nodded thoughtfully.

They were already in front of Granny's dinner. Emma parked her car in its usual spot and checked her phone. Her mother had texted her that she had taken Henry back to her apartment and so Emma walked over there while Killian told her that he was going to see Smee. He would see her later, if she wanted.

She did. She asked him to join Henry and her for dinner after she talked to her son about her discovery. He agreed, not willing to pass up an opportunity to spend time with the woman he loved enough to give up his ship.

.

Emma did her best to appear fine when she was in front of Mary-Margaret. When her mother invited them to stay for dinner, Emma refused politely, saying that they already had plan, but that they'd be happy to reschedule. She had played her part well enough because her mother didn't seem to notice how tortured Emma was feeling.

"You're okay mom?" Henry asked Emma as they walked toward the park.

"I... We need to talk, kid."

"Are you mad because I told Killian about you being sick this morning?" he asked her, a guilty face on.

"No, I'm not. I trust Killian. Don't worry about that." She reassured him before inviting her son to sit by her side on the same bench they sat on when she told him about Neal's death.

"What's going on mom?" he asked her.

"I... When Walsh proposed... I was going to say _Yes_ until Killian arrived, telling me that Neal, your father, needed my help in this town. That someone was trying to hurt him and that I needed to come and help him, that he never really wanted to leave me but didn't have a choice... It's a long story that I'll tell you another time but... I decided to refuse Walsh's proposal, at least until I was done in this town... Walsh wasn't happy... I guess you could say that his true nature got out... he... he turned into a monster, telling me how he never loved me and was only trying to keep me in New York so I wouldn't go to Neal's rescue... He attacked me... Trying to kill me... I knocked him out, pushed him away and left..." Emma started, following Killian's advice.

She'd have time to tell her son the truth later, when he remembered everything.

"I thought he liked us... He played his part well... I'm sorry mom." Henry said, hugging his mother.

"I know kid... I know... Now, the reason I wanted to talk to you... The reason I've been throwing up so much lately... I didn't want to admit it and Killian convinced me to check it out... I... I'm pregnant." She confessed in a small voice, as if she was afraid of someone overhearing her and spreading the word, as if they were very dirty words she was ashamed to speak.

"With Walsh's baby?" Henry asked in an equally small voice.

"Yes..." Emma nodded.

"You don't sound too happy..." He noticed, not sounding overly excited himself, probably because his mother wasn't.

"I... Honestly, I'm not... I don't know if I'll be able to love this child, considering how much Walsh hurt me..." She tried to explain, hoping her son was mature enough to understand.

"Like how dad hurt you?"

"It's different Henry. Now I know that your father didn't have a choice but to leave us, he did it because he thought it was what was best and he didn't know about you. He did love me. Walsh didn't. He just used me, manipulated me..." She confessed, wondering if it was an appropriate talk to have with a 12 years old boy.

"What are you going to do then?" Henry asked her, understanding that his mother was considering ending things.

"Honestly? I don't know Henry... I don't want to carry it to term only to abandon it but I don't think I'll be able to love it either..."

"You want to abort it?" Henry asked her.

"Maybe... I don't know... I'm still considering things... I'm scared." She told her son truthfully.

"You know that if you decide to keep it, you won't be alone, right?" Henry asked her.

"I know Henry..." She nodded.

"I'm speaking about Killian. He loves you, it's obvious. He'll be there for you, I know it." Henry insisted.

"I know, he told me as much. He said that whatever I decided to do, he'd be there and help me." She smiled.

"Well, it's your decision mom. I want a brother or a sister, or several, but we have time. I'd rather you give me siblings with Killian. Or with someone you love."

"Would you be sad if I ended up deciding to... you know... make it go away?" She asked him.

"No, I'd understand. I don't think you told me everything about what happened between you and Walsh but I get that he hurt you and that you're afraid of him being able to get back into our lives. If you decide to get an abortion I'll understand and I'll be there for you mom. And if you decide to keep the baby I'll help as much as I can. And if Walsh comes back we can tell him it's not his child, maybe Killian will agree to say it's his or something." Henry offered.

"Thanks kid. Now, I'd like you to keep this a secret for now, okay? I'm just not ready for anyone else to find out about this." She asked her son who nodded, understanding that his mother wasn't ready to tell everyone she was having a monster's child.

As Emma walked back toward Granny's with her son by her side, she couldn't help but feel guilty about the way she felt for this child. After all, all newborn babies were innocent, right? This child she was carrying wasn't responsible for what its father did to her but then, why did it feel like she had something evil growing inside her?

She felt the same way for this coming baby as people with cancer probably felt about their tumor. Of course she felt horrible about the way she felt toward this unborn child. She should love it and want to give it a good and safe life but all she wanted was to get it away from her as soon as possible.

"It's going to be okay mom. Don't worry. Whatever decision you make, it will be the right one." Henry smiled at her, understanding her inside struggle.

"I hope so." She smiled back at him.

Keeping this child wouldn't really be for the best. If she could never bring herself to love it as she should, the child would feel it and next thing you know, she'd have given birth to the next villain of their little fairy tale.

She was lost. What she really needed before she made her decision, was talking with her parents, hoping that they wouldn't be anti abortion people and that they would advise her objectively, without judging her too much.

* * *

**So, what did you think? How do you want it to end in the next chapter? Do you want Emma to decide to keep it or to get rid of it? Or to keep it and put it up to adoption?**

**Be honest and tell me what you think should happen. **

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A monkey's baby_**

**_part 2_**

_Okay, so I know that abortion is a sensible subject for a lot of you. Some of you probably even think that it shouldn't be legal. I'm not here to start a debate on the subject. I'm just asking you to try and put yourself in Emma's position, having the child of a man she now hates that could turn into a flying monkey. _

_I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter, but this is how I see it. This is how I wanted it to go. Life isn't always a fairy tale. Once again, I'm sorry for those of you who will feel offended about this chapter. This is the first time I'm writing about this subject and it will probably be the only time I do it. _

_Please give it a chance and review but try not to be insulting if you don't like it or are against abortion._

_I'll try to work on a third part that would be **an alternate chapter** to this one where she keeps the baby, just because a lot of you asked for it but I can't promise it will be good because I really don't feel it._

_Lots of love,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

Zelena was in the kitchen of her farm house, cooking herself some waffles for breakfast to celebrate her little plan B victory.

She had planed it a while back, just in case Walsh failed in his duty to keep the savior away from Storybrook, which had obviously been a good idea. Zelena had learned a long time ago never to trust a men with anything, never leave it up to the man. Always double check, always have a back-up plan.

She needed to corrupt the savior and her magic. She needed to either take them away or turn them dark and now, with Walsh's child growing inside her, Emma could as well drop her _savior_ title because it wouldn't be long before she started changing and becoming darker and slowly losing her powers.

Zelena was happy to know she had won on that front. Smiling, she looked at the enchanted mirror to check on the Savior's actions. She was throwing up in the bathroom of the room she occupied at Granny's, tortured about the news of her pregnancy.

.

Emma was nervous.

It had been less than a day since she had found out that she was pregnant with Walsh's baby and she still didn't know what to do. Keep it or abort? She was very close to the legal limit for the medical procedure, she wasn't even sure it was an option she had anymore, even if she knew very well that some places were always ready to ignore the limits and do it for the right price but Killian assured her that Smee could get his hand on a potion that would kill the baby and keep her safe so she wouldn't have to risk her health in a dangerous and illegal medical procedure.

She didn't like the idea of killing an innocent child but she hated the idea of it growing inside her. She could barely sleep last night and her last full meal had been her breakfast the previous day. She couldn't eat anything, she couldn't rest, she couldn't stop thinking about this child and her fear of it.

It wasn't a normal pregnancy fear either. She wasn't afraid of not being a good mother, she knew that she was ready to be a mother now and that she could raise a baby without problems but she was afraid of this particular child. Walsh's child. A flying monkey's child. The child of someone she now hated. A child she would never be able to love.

She knew that the solution to avoid abortion would be to carry it to term and then give it up for adoption but she couldn't imagine having it inside her any longer. She felt like it was poisoning her from the inside and even if it was an irrational feeling, she couldn't shake it off. she doubted she would be able to maintain her health if she kept this child. Just the thought of it made her much too sick to even think of letting it continue any longer.

"You should eat something Swan." Killian told her when he joined them for breakfast and noticed that all she had in front of her was a cup of untouched hot cocoa that was getting cold.

"I can't." She shook her head.

"You barely ate last night..." Henry reminded her.

"I know... I just can't eat anything right now." She shook her head.

"It can't be good for you Swan." Killian whispered.

"Especially since you spent all night tossing and turning. I heard you. I know you didn't sleep." Henry added.

"I'll be fine. Listen Henry I need you to spend the morning with Killian, okay? I have to speak with David and Mary-Margaret about something regarding the case I'm working on." Emma asked and they both nodded.

"Of course Swan." Killian smiled at her.

"Yeah, we'll be here." Henry assured her.

.

Emma smiled at them both and stood up, making her way to her parent's apartment to have the talk she feared most. She was afraid they wouldn't understand her reasons for wanting to get rid of it, afraid to disappoint them, afraid to start an argument with them. She knew it would be a sensible subject, especially with her mother being pregnant herself.

Nervously, trying not to change her mind and to run away, Emma rose her hand in a fist and knocked on their door, knowing they were still inside, probably just having breakfast. Her father was the one who opened the door for her, probably so that her mother would be able to say seated and rest some more before another potentially stressful day filled with flying monkey attacks and Zelena the wicked witch.

"Emma! We weren't expecting to see you until later in the morning. Where's Henry?" David asked her, letting her inside.

"With Hook at Granny's. I need to speak with you two about something... important." Emma replied as she sat at the table with them, ignoring the plate of food and the cup of cocoa they place in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked her daughter, feeling how serious it was.

"I... Yesterday, when I told David that Killian and I were following a trail, I lied." Emma started.

"Why?" David asked, worried about her reasons and Hook's involvement in it.

"I... Henry told him that I've been sick for the past few mornings and that I was trying to ignore it. Killian convinced me to check out my suspicions but I refused to see a doctor here, fearing that everyone would know, that Doctor-patient confidentiality wouldn't matter in this town so we drove all the way to Boston. Killian went with me, for support." Emma started, trying to be as clear as possible and to remain calm.

"Emma... What's wrong? Are you sick?" Snow asked her, her hand leaving her pregnant belly to reach for her daughter's hands.

"No... I... I was late... and hoping it was just the stress of being here and of facing Zelena... but it wasn't... I'm pregnant, with Walsh's baby." Emma said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm feeling like you're not looking for congratulations by coming here..." David said, seeing his daughter's distress.

"I'm not... I... I can't eat or sleep... I can't rest my mind... All I can think about is how afraid I am of this child... I'm not afraid I won't be able to raise it or be a good mother, I know that I could do it but I don't want to. I'm afraid of this child... I feel like there's something evil growing inside me and I hate it, I hate this child. And I feel guilty about this hatred, I try to concentrate on the fact that its innocent but then I see Walsh, and his red eyes and his fangs and how he turned into a Flying Monkey and tried to kill me and ruined my happy bubble... I... I'm lost..." Emma explained, crying openly as soon as the first sentence was out.

Immediately her parents stood and came to hug her. One on each side, knowing that she needed their support and their love now more than anything else.

"Shh... It's going to be alright Emma... You'll figure it out... We'll figure it out..." Snow whispered in her daughter's ear as she hugged her.

"You're not alone in this." David added.

"I don't want you to be disappointed with me or to think I'm a monster because of the way I feel... I just... I feel like I'll never be able to love this child and I can't even imagine carrying it to term..." Emma said softly between tears.

"We could never be disappointed in you honey." Snow assured her.

"Whatever you decide, we'll be right there to support you Emma. Now, who knows about this?" David asked her softly.

"Well, Killian was with me when I found out... And I told Henry yesterday before dinner. I tried to explain it to him the best way I could without telling him about all the wicked witch and supernatural stuff... He got that I was leaving some of it out but he said he'd understand if I decided to get rid of it. He wants siblings but he said he'd rather me having them with someone I loved, someone that made me happy..." Emma explained to them, trying her best to calm down.

"Well, for my part I understand why you would want to get rid of it Emma. If you really feel like you won't love this child..." Snow started to say and Emma cut her off.

"It not only that I won't be able to love it, ever, even if it's the case. It's that I feel like it's poisoning me from the inside... I know it's irrational but I've got this feeling like whatever's growing inside me isn't good and I can't help but feel disgusted when I think about it... Like I have something rotten growing inside me... Just the thought makes me even sicker than any pregnancy symptom I could ever feel." Emma insisted.

"Then do what you have to do Emma. We'll both be right there with you. We promise we won't ever feel any less of you for it. You've always had a good instinct so maybe this is your instinct warning you. You have to follow your guts Emma." David said.

"Yes. Follow your instinct Emma. We love you, you know that and it won't change because of this. If you feel like this child is evil, then maybe he or she is destined to be evil and you feeling this way means that there is nothing you can do to change it." Snow added.

"Thank you... I was afraid that... That you'd be mad at me for even considering it..." Emma sighted.

"That's never going to happen Emma. You're our daughter and we love you so much... We're never going to be that mad at you and we'll always be honest with you." Snow told her.

"Now, when's the last time you ate? Because you look a little pale to be honest." David asked her.

"Yesterday at breakfast, but even then it wasn't much... I can't eat anything... I... I just can't." Emma replied.

"This can't be good for you Emma. Whatever procedure you're considering to get rid of this child, you'll need all your strength to go through it." Snow insisted.

"I... I'll try..." Emma nodded.

"Start with the hot chocolate. It might be easier." David told her before he kissed her forehead and when back to sit in his chair while Snow changed seat and took the one by her daughter's side.

"Now, are you considering the normal medical procedure?" Snow asked her daughter, hoping she wouldn't be offended by her interest.

"I'm already 12 weeks along... If it's not too late, it's getting close to it. Killian told me that Smee could get me a potion that would work just the same." Emma replied, trying not to sound too eager about it.

"And you trust him? This Mister Smee?" David asked her.

"I don't know him enough to trust him but I trust Killian and he'd trust Smee with his own life, so it means that I trust him as well." Emma explained.

"Alright then. I... When... When do you think you'll do it?" Snow asked her.

"I don't know... As soon as I can I guess... Right know Zelena is keeping quiet and I want to be ready to fight her when she decides to get out of hiding." Emma replied.

David was about to say something when Emma's phone rang.

"It's Henry's ringtone." Emma said to explain why she was answering.

"Henry? Is everything alright?" Emma asked.

"It's Killian. Your boy let me use his phone... Well, he did whatever needed to be done to reach you and passed it to me so I could speak with you... I saw Smee... He found what you wanted... if you still want it... I... I just wanted to let you know I had it. I was going to wait until you joined us but your son thought you might want to know now..." Killian spoke on the other end of the line.

"I... I'm at my parent's... Can you bring it over?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Sure... Should I take Henry with me or do you want me to leave him with Ruby? She said she could watch him if you needed me." he asked her.

"I... I think you should leave him with Ruby... I don't want him to see this." Emma replied.

"Very well. I'll be right there." Killian replied before he hung up the phone.

"He has what you need?" David guessed.

"Yes... He's bringing it here now." Emma nodded.

"Now Emma, I don't want to change your mind, your decision is your own and I support you but I want you to make sure that the decision your making is yours and what you really want because it will be too late to change your mind later." Snow told her daughter.

"I know... I'm sure." Emma nodded.

"Very well then." Snow smiled softly before she hugged her daughter again, feeling like she needed it.

Killian arrived a few minutes later and once more, David was the one who opened the door since his daughter and her mother were still hugging at the table.

"I'm guessing you told them..." Killian started and Emma nodded, standing up and walking to him, followed by her parents.

"Do you have it? What is it? What do I owe? Who do I owe?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about the price, I already paid Smee who paid the witch. He got the potion from a witch he knows in town. She's not very powerful and only does small potions. Situations like this is mostly what keeps her in business. She doesn't know how to do much but this and, ironically enough, fertility potions, she knows how to do. It never fails and people who have taken it can still get pregnant later. Smee knows personally someone who's taken it and has had 7 more children later." Killian said as he got a small vial of dark green liquid out of the inside pocket of his coat.

"How does it work?" Snow asked him while keeping her distance with the vial, her hands on her stomach, as if the liquid would be able to jump out of the vial and attack her.

"Emma drinks it and lies down. The potion will make her fall asleep so she doesn't feel the pain much... it will just be like a bad dream. When she wakes up there will be blood and it will be over. Apparently the... fetus... will evacuate itself on its own. After you wake up Emma, you'll feel a stomach ache, the need to... go to the lady's room. I was told it would just look like more blood. At this stage, you won't see anything... Then it will be over." Killian explained, more serious than any of them had ever seen him.

"Isn't there any risks of my magic getting in the way? Stopping it from being effective?" Emma asked him as she held the vial in her hand.

"No. I asked Smee to make sure your light magic wouldn't be an issue. The witch assured him that she has given it to people with magic before. Both dark and light. It will work." Killian assured her.

"I... Can I take it now?" Emma asked, looking at them all one by one.

"There isn't any specifications as to when you need to take it. I guess now is as good a time as any." Killian nodded.

"You should go upstairs and change into something else Emma. Take one of my nightgown. You'll lie down in the bed downstairs so we can keep an eye on you, make sure you're fine." Snow offered and Emma nodded, the vial still tightly in her hand.

.

When Emma walked back down the stairs in one of her mother's long white nightgown, Killian felt like he was seeing an angel. She was even prettier than he had ever seen her.

"Here, let me take this. I'll put them in the bathroom for you to change back into later." Snow said as she took the pile of clothe her daughter was holding and went to put them away.

"Will you stay until it's over?" Emma asked Killian softly, in a voice barely audible.

"I'm not leaving you until you order me away, Swan." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She whispered before she kissed his cheek and went to lie down on the bed where her parents had spread a couple of towels on top of each others so she wouldn't get too much blood on the mattress.

Now that she thought about it, a white nightgown might not have been her best choice but it was the first things she saw, the first thing her hand grabbed and she didn't want to waste any time.

Sitting on the bed, Emma closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry... it's for the best." She whispered to no one in particular before she swallowed the entire vial in one mouthful.

She was still sitting on the bed and she hadn't expected the effects to be this fast. She almost fell on the floor but thankfully, Killian got to her in time and pushed her back on the mattress, lying her down delicately.

"You don't mind if I grab a chair and stay around, do you?" Killian asked David.

"Of course not. Help yourself." David nodded.

They both got chairs, David got two, and sat by Emma's side with Snow, watching over her sleep carefully.

"Thank you... for doing this for Emma." Snow told the pirate.

"I... I just want her to be happy." He honestly replied.

"I'm starting to see that." David said seriously and Hook knew that it was the beginning of a approval.

"Tell us, honestly, what price did you have to pay for this vial?" Snow asked him.

"All the gold I had left. I'll need to start looking for a job if I want to stay honest and pay my room at Granny's next week. I've already paid for this week so I have some time in front of me." he replied.

"We'll repay you. How much was that?" David asked him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It only seem natural that I purged myself of the last bit of pirate I had left for her... I gave up everything else to get back to her after all." he whispered, not realizing that he was revealing something he didn't want them to know, not yet, not ever.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked him.

"Nothing... I shouldn't have said anything... Seeing Swan like this... I don't know what I'm saying." he said, hoping to change the subject.

"If you don't want anyone to know, we won't tell anyone but tell us. What did you mean?" David insisted and the pirate sighted.

"When I received the message... I had spent a year trying to convince myself that I was still Captain Hook, that I hadn't changed, that nothing was missing in my life, that I was happy the way I was... That all I needed was my ship and my crew to be happy..."

"I'm guessing with your tone that it didn't work." Snow said.

"You'd be right. When that bird arrived with this message, written hastily on a piece of cloth, male shirt by the looks of it, it was like... I don't know, like I was waiting for it to happen without knowing it ever would. It said _'New curse coming. Get Emma back to Storybrook. Memory potion for her.'._ I ditched my crew immediately and sailed as far away from the land as I could. Managed to avoid the curse, but only barely." Killian explained.

"You outrun the curse?" David asked him.

"I'm one hell of a sailor." Hook smiled.

"Well, I think we're all grateful for this now." Sow added.

"I did cut it pretty close and a few of my possessions disappeared in the purple smoke but the point is that I made it. After that I knew that the walls were down and all I needed was a magic bean."

"They're not easy to come by." David said.

"They are when you know where to go and when you have something of value to trade for it." Killian replied.

"What did you trade?" Snow asked and David didn't let him reply, he already guessed:

"The Jolly Roger... That's why it isn't here, is it? You gave it up to get a bean and come here?" David asked him.

"I knew you weren't just a pretty face in a prince suit. You're also a prince that can use his head to think." Killian replied with a chuckle, trying to make it look like he was fine with the situation.

"You gave up your ship for Emma?" Snow asked him.

"Aye. It seemed like the right thing to do." he nodded.

"You could have tried something else, to trade something else or to even steal the bean..." David suggested.

"I could... I could have kept my crew and have them help me steal the bean to take the ship to New York and get Emma and Henry... But the moment I got the message I knew... The reason I didn't feel like myself was because of her... because I missed her and I didn't want to join her using ways she'd disapprove of... It sounds silly I know but... Well, I wanted to try my hand at being something other than a pirate, for her." he explained in a whisper, as if fearing Emma would hear and wake up.

While he spoke, Emma's face contorted in pain for a while and he instinctively placed his good hand in hers. Her parents noticed how her face eased, as if it helped her to have him hold her hand. He didn't even seem to notice he had done it but they surely did.

"Well, I think you should tell Emma about it but if you don't want her to know, we'll keep your secret." Snow promised.

"Thank you. I might tell her later but right now... She has other fishes to fry." Killian replied.

"You really do love her, do you? You love her to the point of changing and becoming a better man?" David asked him while Snow stood up to go and make them a few sandwiches.

"Aye, I do." Killian replied, his eyes not on David but on the woman he loved.

"I... I'll try to have an open mind, to give you a fair chance." David promised.

"Thank you." Killian replied, looking at the prince before they all turned back to Emma.

.

Emma woke up what felt like several hours after she took the potion and by the light outside the window, it appeared she had slept at least 6 hours. Her parents were sitting with Killian by her side and, just like she had been warned, her stomach was sore and there was blood everywhere between her legs.

"How are you feeling Swan?" Killian asked her softly.

He was holding her hand and was the first to notice she was awake.

"A little sore but... free I think... My head is a bit fuzzy though... But I can feel it's gone..." She replied.

"You might feel better after a bath or a shower honey. I've prepared everything for you in the bathroom. I'll just go and run the bath for you." Snow told her before she stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Thank you..." Emma smiled as she sat up, frowning at the pain.

Killian and David helped her walk to the bathroom and left the room, leaving her alone with her mother for a while.

Snow came back outside 10 minutes later.

"She's taking a warm bubble bath... It'll relax her and make her feel better. I added some special oils that usually helps with soothing pains and relaxing..." Snow explained.

"I... I should go and check on Henry, tell the lad that everything went fine, that his mother is doing okay. he's probably worried." Killian suggested, hating not being able to do anything to help the woman he loved.

"You're right. Maybe bring him back here in an hour or so. We'll have dinner ready for everyone..." David said.

"Dinner? Have you seen the time it is? It's 2 pm, it'll be 3 by then! It's too late for lunch and way too early for dinner. We had a sandwich less than 2 hours ago, don't tell me you're still hungry!" Snow exclaimed.

"Tea then... With cookies... oh, and your brownie. Henry will love it." David smiled charmingly at her.

"Tea it is." Snow rolled her eyes with a smile while Killian nodded and went to get his love's son.

.

Emma was in the bath her mother had prepared for her. She had started with a shower, to clean up the blood and now that it was all off, she let the hot water and bath oils do their job.

It eased the pain she was still feeling and she could feel that the potion had worked. She felt free, like her body was free of the evil she felt before. She felt like she could eat again, like she was alive and on the right track. It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and it felt good.

Of course she still felt a bit bad about destroying a life before it had even started but she knew, deep down, that she had done what was best for everyone. She really didn't want to have a flying monkey's baby and to end up being the mother of the next super villain they had to fight, which is exactly how she felt it would have ended up.

On the other side of the door, she heard the front door close and since she could still hear her parents, she figured that Killian had left. She made a mental note to repay him for the potion, to ask him how much he had to pay and pay it back to him. She owed him that. He shouldn't have to pay for the mistakes she made. She was the one who fell for Walsh, she was the one who let her guard down for the wrong _man_ and slept with him. She was the one who had to pay the consequences.

Emma must have fallen asleep while thinking about what happened and relaxing because the next time she opened her eyes, the water was much colder and her mother was standing by her side, a tender smile on her face.

"I guess you were tired. You've been in here for almost on hour. Killian will be back soon with Henry for tea and cookies. I figured you'd want to be dressed and ready when they arrived... Show Henry a good front." Snow told her with her motherly smile on her face.

"Thank you, you're right." Emma nodded before she started to stand up and exited the bathtub, grabbing a large towel and wrapping it around her body.

"I'll wait outside, tell me if you need anything." Snow said and she was about to leave the room when Emma called out:

"Mom! Thank you. For not judging me, for not making this... procedure... harder for me, to be here for me."

Of course Snow loved that her daughter once more called her 'mom' when they weren't in immediate life danger. She turned around with a big smile on her face and hugged her wet daughter, not caring that she was getting water all over her clothes.

"I love you so much Emma, I'll always be on your side. Always." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

"I love you too mom." Emma replied, finally feeling like it was right, like she could call them mom and dad.

"Go and get ready, we'll wait for you to start." Snow smiled before she left her daughter alone in the bathroom so she could get dressed.

.

Emma finally left the bathroom 15 minutes after her mother, her hair were dry and she looked much better than she did when she arrived that morning. She could see that any traces of her short stay in their bed had been taken away, probably so it didn't traumatized Henry and to avoid her being reminded of everything she had just gone through. Everything was probably already in the washing machine with bleach or something. She could hear it running upstairs.

"Henry and Killian aren't here yet?" She asked, looking around for them while she put back on her two necklaces.

"No, we were starting to get worried but Killian called, using Henry's phone. We really need to get him his own and show him how it works. They're fine, they just had something to do before coming here. Something good apparently. Henry decided it couldn't wait and that it was a surprise. They should be here in about 15 more minutes." David replied.

"Well, you know how Henry gets when he has something on his mind." Emma smiled.

"How are you feeling?" David asked his daughter, stepping closer to her while Snow was in the kitchen, getting her freshly baked brownie out of the oven.

"I'm feeling much better... Dad. Thank you. For everything." She told him, smiling back at him when his face illuminated at her calling him 'dad'.

"I'm here Emma, I'm always here. No matter what happens, you'll always be my little girl and I'll always be on your side." he smiled at her.

"Have you and mom rehearsed this or something? Because she told me almost the same thing in the bathroom 15 minutes ago." Emma chuckled as she hugged him back.

"Because we both love you dearly." He chuckled back.

Emma went to the kitchen and to show that she was really doing better, she helped her mother preparing everything for their little tea party. They were done just in time to welcome Henry and Killian who knocked on the door with his raised fake hand. Emma appreciated how he never wore his hook around Henry, not while he didn't have his memories. She knew he missed it but that he was doing it for her.

"Mom, how are you doing?" Henry asked her, rushing to her as soon as he spotted her.

"I'm doing much better Henry, all thanks to Killian's help." Emma smiled, hugging her son back.

"I'm glad." he replied.

"Now come on. Mary-Margaret prepared some great things and it smells heavenly." Emma said as she pushed Henry to the table.

"That might be because you haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, Swan..." Killian added.

"Maybe. So, what is it that made you two late?" She asked.

"Killian found a job!" Henry exclaimed.

"Really? What kind of job?" Emma asked, looking at her pirate.

Killian was about to reply, his mouth was already open when Henry interrupted:

"We were at Granny's, sitting at the tables outside and he was helping me with my math, because he's great at it. He had to learn when he learned to navigate with the stars and he's great at explaining, he makes it sound so easy... Then this woman walked by us and stopped, listening to Killian's explanations. Apparently she's working at the school, like the principal or something and she thought he was good at explaining because she told him that they needed someone for a few hours a day to tutor some kids who have difficulties in math." Henry rushed out.

"That's great Killian! Congratulations!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, Killian, great job. Wait, did you take it?" David asked him.

Once more, Killian was about to reply when Henry spoke for him:

"He did! They walked a bit aside to speak but I overheard. He's going to work 5 hours a day on Mondays, Thursdays, Tuesdays and Fridays. On Wednesdays he'll work only two hours." Henry said.

"And I'll be able to leave anytime of you need me with... Your case. I've explained everything and they agreed that I could leave whenever I needed it. I'll be able to make up the hours during some special times after school or during the school breaks. There will also be possibilities of getting more hours later. We could have been here on time but Henry insisted that I needed to sign the paper work immediately." Killian added, placing a few words in before Henry spoke some more.

"Well, that's great Killian, I'm very happy for you." Emma smiled at him, warming his heart with her bright smile.

"Are you sure you want to teach though? You know you'll have to watch your language with the children, right? Keep calm, not get angry..." Snow asked him.

"Aye, it will be a challenge but if I can teach Henry, I don't see why I couldn't help the other kids as well. I can at least try." Killian smiled.

"Well, have a piece of brownie to celebrate this great news." Snow smiled as she handed him a big piece of the brownie that was still warm while Emma was already eating her second cookie.

"Are you sure you're feeling better mom?" Henry whispered to Emma while the others where busy speaking of Killian's new job.

"Yes Henry, you don't have to worry about anything." Emma smiled.

"Is it... Did the medicine Killian got for you really work? He said it was done, that you were fine again. Is it true? Is it... gone?" Henry asked her.

"Yes, it did. Are you still okay with this?" She asked him, worried that he would hide things from her.

"As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it. I just want you to be happy and I know that yesterday, you weren't happy. I also see that now you are happy. It's all I need to know." Henry assured her and she could see in his eyes that it was the truth.

"I love you kid. Now try one of these cookies before they're all gone." she smiled.

Zelena was still out there and Emma still had issues to work on. She still felt the urge to run away back to New York to avoid Henry getting hurt or caught in the crossfire of things but at the moment, Emma was happy, it felt like she was on the verge of a new beginning.

All she had to do was practice her magic and make it stronger, defeat Zelena with her light magic, find a way to give Henry his memories back and everything will be alright for her family. She'd be able to start making decisions about her and Henry's future and by the looks of things, it would include Killian. She could feel like she wouldn't be going back to New York, at least not to stay or not for long. She had a feeling that Killian and her parents would manage to convince her to stay in town.

She could see a future forming in this town with Killian, maybe even children with him. If the thought made her blush at the moment, in her heart, it felt right. She wanted children of course, with the right person and she felt like Killian wouldn't give up until he showed her he was the right man for her. Well, at least she wouldn't be having a flying monkey's baby. A pirate baby would be much better, as long as it didn't come out with a hook and an eye patch.

Shaking her head and trying to force those thoughts away for the moment Emma concentrated back on the conversation taking place around the table, which had shifted from Killian's new job to the fact that he would be able to buy a boat.

Hearing mention of Killian buying a boat, a alarm bell rang in Emma's head. He already had a boat, The Jolly Roger but now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen it and Killian went with her from New York to Storybrook. He went in her car with her, meaning he didn't have the Jolly Roger with him. She knew that he wouldn't have left it behind for just anyone to take. Those thoughts brought another question in her mind: How did he managed to come from the Enchanted Forest to New York? What price did he have to pay for this magic?

He wouldn't have given up the Jolly Roger for her now, would he?

Looking up, she decided to keep these questions in her head for later. Now wasn't the time to ask them , especially since Henry didn't remember anything about fairy tale and magic.

Right now, she just wanted to try and forget that she had almost had a flying money's baby and that she was free of this evil. There would be time for everything else later.

.

Emma had no idea that in her little farm house, Zelena was furious and breaking everything around her. Having Emma pregnant with Walsh's child was her back up plan in case Walsh failed in keeping her in New York and the savior came to town. The baby would have taken her magic away from her, made her powerless and unable to fight. Zelena had felt it the moment Emma had taken the potion to get rid of it, to kill it. Now, Zelena had to think of something else, of another way to take Emma's magic away.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind and she smirked. The pirate would help her without knowing it, all she had to do was find the best way to get him to confess his love for Emma... Thinking a bit more, Zelena walked in front of the mirror she had hung up in the hall and used her powers to change her face. Ariel's face was smirking at her in the reflection of the mirror and it was perfect. She didn't even have to fake a tail, all she had to do was act like she had just washed out on the beach, lost and sad, looking for her prince. The next morning would be perfect.

Emma might have avoided her first attempt at poisoning her soul and taking her magic but Zelena wasn't one to give up, especially when the game she was playing was so enjoyable to her.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I know a lot of you wanted Emma to keep the baby and Killian to raise it but the truth is, life isn't a fairy tale and sometimes you feel like I made Emma did about a pregnancy. I just wanted to show that. Please don't hate it or me for it. **

**I always write happy stories with happy ending. This is a bit darker than what I'm used to, but I try to change things a bit, to surprise my regular readers.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review, please. :-)**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
